A Certain Degree of Uncertainty
by Rae the Hyper Purple Person
Summary: Trance is up to something... but is that just Trance being... Trance -- or the downfall of the Andromeda? *now finished!*


Disclaimers: Yes, I own Andromeda… What? I don't? ::sighs:: Oh yeah. …That's right. Tribune does.  
  
Spoilers: ummm… none ::grins::  
  
Archive: Yes, please… but ask first :)  
  
Author's Notes: This story takes place ONLY during season one. …So, Trance is still purple and DOES have her tail… and she's still cute ::grins:: And this is my first attempt at FanFic, so please be gentle ::smiles::  
  
==================================================================  
  
=================================  
  
=================================================  
  
=============  
  
"A Certain Degree of Uncertainty"  
  
By Rae the Hyper Purple Person  
  
"We keep moving forward, opening up new doors, and doing new things, because we're curious and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths."  
  
    - Walt Disney  
  
Deep forbidding shadows draped themselves over the interior of the Maru, giving the room a slightly eerie feel. Only the soft dim glow of a nearby computer display lit up Trance's face. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the console before her, and gazed into the screen with that hopeful energetic smile of hers plastered across her face. "Don't worry. I'm on the Maru. We can speak freely here. …I'm alone."  
  
"Good," a rough voice hissed over the comm. line. "I found someone with the merchandise you asked me about—"  
  
"Oh!" Trance squealed happily. "Yay!"  
  
"—But its not for sale," the man's voice finished.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair, allowing the shadows to play across her face…giving her a slightly menacing appearance. "I thought…"  
  
"Wait a second," he insisted. "I said they weren't interested in money…but perhaps they would be willing to, oh, I don't know… make a trade?" The voice's tone grew higher and tempting toward the end, causing a smile to force its way back onto Trance's face.  
  
Her smile was soon replaced by a mischievous grin as she thought things through…Perfect!  
  
* * *  
  
The purple one stepped onto Command Deck and watched impassively as a discussion continued around her, never stopping once to acknowledge her new presence in the room. The only one absent was Harper… which didn't surprise the girl in the least.  
  
"Yes, there are several holes in the line of allied planets, Dylan," Rommie stated, directing their attention to the main viewer. "This is a tactical error on our part. If the New Commonwealth is going to stand strong against attack, we must have support in these key areas: here, here…and here."  
  
"Whatcha guys doing?" Trance asked timidly, peeking around Beka to see the view screen on the wall. "Oh! Aren't those the planets who've joined us?"  
  
"Wow, Trance. Aren't you bright today," Beka commented sarcastically, grinning at her.  
  
"You are correct," Tyr told the Purple One with little emotion.  
  
Dylan picked up where Rommie had left off, "Its not that simple. …And besides, we already know those planets don't really want anything to do with us. Why waste our time?"  
  
"We can't just pretend that we don't have those big gaps in our lines!" Beka protested.  
  
"I agree. Something must be done," the Nietzchean said, using that silky tone of his. "If we conquer Naseva III, that would solve several problems and strengthen the border," he suggested.  
  
"Tyr, I doubt very much that subduing a government loved by its people would help anything. …And I'm SURE Dylan wouldn't go for that idea. …No, Emihca is a better choice."  
  
"Beka, isn't that the planet used as a prison by the Imes Republic? …I don't think we would want to get involved with them," Rommie said.  
  
"Recently, the prisoners overthrew their government and won their independence. They would gladly welcome the support if we could show them that we could help them out," Tyr replied.  
  
"I still think Yadhi Prime would be the best choice," the android insisted, pointing to the planet on the screen. "And if we help Emihca, then we'd be making a new enemy, the IR. The last thing we need is another adversary."  
  
"We can't just point to a planet and arbitrarily decide to get them to join the Commonwealth. It just doesn't work that way. Its more complex than that," Hunt announced firmly. "As for Naseva III, we do not conquer anyone."  
  
Suddenly, Trance spoke up, "Umm… Why don't we just take a vacation? …Maybe on Uqueza Drift? Maybe things will look better for us all once we have relaxed a bit."  
  
"Everyone has been on edge for a while, Dylan. That might not be a bad idea," Rommie added.  
  
Dylan shifted his stunned gaze from Trance to look over at Beka, as if asking for her opinion. "Hey! That might be fun!" she said, smiling unexpectedly.  
  
Tyr stared at them all in shock. "I think that's the most preposterous thing I've heard all day. Nothing will have changed. We'll still have the same problems!"  
  
"Well, why don't we call Harper and see what he thinks? …He and Rev are the only ones who haven't voted yet…" Beka suggested.  
  
Rommie closed her eyes and a moment later, Harper's sarcastic voice was heard through the comm. system…and an image of the Machine Shop appeared on the smaller screens around the room. "You rang?"  
  
"Harper? Would you like to take a vacation?" Trance asked sweetly, smiling at the screen when his head popped out from under a machine he was working on.  
  
"What?!" he complained loudly. "You interrupted my work for that!? Can't you see how busy I am – I'm up to my armpits in repairs! I don't have time for a vacation… Heck, I hardly have time enough to have this conversation. In fact, I've wasted enough time as it is, so adios! Adieu! Goodbye! I'll catch you later! …Now don't bother me, kids, the Super Genius has work to do!" …And the screen went blank.  
  
Trance stared at the now darkened display, stunned. Wow. She'd noticed that Harper had been a little tense, but this was just much more than she could have realized. Gosh...  
  
"Well, I guess that answers our question. We go on vacation," Dylan said, his eyes still wide with shock after seeing Harper react the way he had.  
  
* * *  
  
Things stayed pretty normal for a little while after all of that …well, as typical as they could ever be on the Andromeda Ascendant. A course was set for the Drift, and Beka gladly hopped into the pilot's chair. Trance mysteriously disappeared and busied herself with something… None of the others thought anything of it, of course. It was just Trance being …Trance.  
  
Just as Beka was about to transit into the realm of Slipstream, Rommie quirked an eyebrow and motioned for Beka to wait. "Dylan, there's a ship off our forward bow. …They're hailing us. …They said it's important."  
  
The Captain sighed. "Alright, patch it though."  
  
A dirty and ill-mannered man appeared on the main viewer, his hair uncombed…and probably not washed for weeks. Greasy smudges added to his already soiled look. Despite his less than pleasant appearance, the little chubby faced man seemed jolly enough. "I say, Captain Hunt," he exclaimed loudly with a rather forced Scottish Accent. "Good day to ya! Well, well, well your ship is quite the beauty, Captain Sir!" Hs voice was so rough and unpolished that it hurt to listen to it for very long.  
  
"Thank you," Rommie mumbled, looking away from the screen in obvious disgust.  
  
Dylan gave Rommie a look that clearly said, 'Be nice or else,' and then returned his attention to the man on the screen. "Yes, thank you very much, Mr.—"  
  
"Mann," the man cut in. "Mr. Robert Caidee Mann the third. I must say it is a pleasure to meet you…And at just the perfect time," Mann continued in a slippery tone. "My ship, you see, is …well… falling apart at the seems…and yours…" He paused a moment, admiring the bridge. "…is very… …clean. And in good working order… I hope?"  
  
Dylan nodded somewhat reluctantly. "The Andromeda is just fine."  
  
"Might I come aboard to take a tour of the finest Commonwealth ship still in service?"  
  
"Well, we are on our way t—"  
  
"Please, Captain Sir? …It would be such an honor to-" Robert Mann paused once again to think of some flattering and impressive words, but tried to cover that up with an obnoxious smile to match the tone of his voice. "…to say that I, Robert Mann the third was given the honor of seeing the interior of your valiant vessel…"  
  
"Actually," Dylan began again, ready to explain that they were on their way to an important mission and how sorry he was that it wasn't possible, when Mann clipped his answer short.  
  
"You don't understand, Mr. Captain Sir! This might be the only chance I get to see any place nice and well kept before I have to fly for months through slipstream… I'm searching for something, you know. That's what I do. …I'm a collector." A thought must have unexpectedly popped into the poor creature's mind, for his face lit up and that obnoxious voice of his asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a 207400 Super Copper-lined Titanium Copfyspanner, now would you?"  
  
A weird confused look appeared on the Captain's face. "A …Copfyspanner? What is that?" he asked in an aggravated tone, annoyed by the man.  
  
"It is an obsolete ancient tool commonly used for measuring the amount of molecules in a sample of dirt… It was invented by the Percied scientist, Charlep Doobwa, for the sole purpose of—" Rommie explained until she was interrupted.  
  
"Thank you; that's enough, Andromeda." Dylan took a deep breath and shook his head in an apathetic manner. "What could you possibly want with that?"  
  
Mann was about to answer, but Hunt decided that he didn't want to know. "Never mind. ….It doesn't batter WHAT you wanted it for. …I'm very sorry, but we haven't got anything like that."  
  
The doors opened in the back of Command and Trance stepped up. "We don't have what?"  
  
"A 207400 Super Copper-lined Titanium Copfyspanner, Miss," Mann repeated, smiling widely when he saw Trance.  
  
"Oh! …We have one of those, Dylan!" Trance exclaimed happily, smiling.  
  
"We…do?"  
  
"Uh-huh! I have one."  
  
Dylan groaned softly, looking away from Trance and the screen.  
  
"Kind Captain Hunt, Sir, would it be too much to request to dock upon your fine, fine vessel to make a bargain with the lovely lady in person? …I promise to give her a fair price for it! Or my name isn't Robert Mann the third!" he told Hunt, trying to weasel his way onto the ship somehow.  
  
He sighed. "Alright, Mann, you can come aboard. …But we're on our way to a very important—"  
  
"Yes, I know, sir. …I'm sure you have more pressing matters to attend to. …It won't take long, I assure you."  
  
"Very well," Dylan agreed unwillingly. "My ship will guide you into our docking bay—" He stopped speaking abruptly when the image of the dirty man blinked and quickly disappeared from the screen without warning.  
  
Rommie and Beka both looked at him in shock. "Dylan," Beka hissed after a moment of staring at him. "What are you doing? Can't you see what he's trying to do: come onboard and probably loot the ship?!"  
  
"Beka, you should have more faith in people," Trance insisted sweetly.  
  
"Trance, since this was your idea, you can deal with him. …I don't think I could stand much more of this."  
  
Trance just nodded shyly. "Alright, Dylan."  
  
"Let's go meet our…guest," Hunt said, walking toward the exit.  
  
Tyr, Beka, and Trance followed close behind him.  
  
The Purple Girl shuddered a little when she caught the Nietzchean scowling at her. "Ummm…I…I think I um…should probably go get the 'spanner, huh?" she asked quickly, looking away from Tyr.  
  
Beka concurred, "That would probably be a good idea, Trance."  
  
"Okay, ummm… Bye! I'll meet you in the docking bay!" And then she was off, rushing away from the scary Nietzchean.  
  
She skipped into the Hydroponics Bay and started digging through a big crate that was stacked upon other boxes and pushed against a wall. "Hmm…I know you're in here somewhere," she whispered softly. Where was it? She remembered putting it away in here only a couple of days ago… Ah ha! There it was! Right where she'd left it.  
  
It was a funny looking thing, she realized with a goofy smile. It was amazing that anyone still wanted –or needed– one of those things… Not even Trance used it anymore. She couldn't even remember why she had bought it years ago. It made her happy that someone wanted it, though. She loved helping people…and that's exactly what she was doing by giving the thing to him.  
  
The girl took her time on her way to the docking bay, forgetting that Dylan was in a hurry. Well, it wouldn't hurt him to have to talk to the man for a little while until she got there, anyway… Right?  
  
As the large doors opened, Trance smiled and held the 'spanner loosely behind her back in both hands. Mann's ship really was falling apart, she noticed somewhat sadly. It looked like it needed a good month's worth of repair work…if not more.  
  
The Purple One nearly giggled when she saw the look on Dylan's face: a pained 'rescue me' kind of desperate look.  
  
Mann was busy ranting about something or other, and from the expression on Tyr's face, Trance guessed that it hadn't been very interesting… or short.  
  
"Umm…Hi!" she interrupted, and then grinned when Dylan noticed her and looked relieved.  
  
"Mr. Mann, this is Trance. She'll take care of the deal from here. …It was ugh… nice …meeting you."  
  
Beka followed Dylan out of the room, and as the doors opened to the hallway, she muttered jokingly, "And to think we never would have met him …if we hadn't changed course when we did…"  
  
Tyr's eyes flared as that was brought to his attention and he looked over at Trance with a disbelieving look in his eye.  
  
She bit her lip and turned away to deal with the merchant beside her. "Here's the 'spanner. …Its still in perfect working order, you know…" she explained, ignoring Tyr and handing the strange little machine to Mann.  
  
The doors of the docking bay opened once more, then swiftly closed…and Trance just assumed that Tyr had left since her back was to the doors. "So, umm…have you got it?"  
  
Robert Mann nodded and pulled a box out of his coat pocket. Trance reached for it, but he pulled it away at the last moment. "The 'spanner first."  
  
Trance shrugged and handed it over, thinking nothing of the request.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be leaving now," he said, slipping the box back into his pocket and heading swiftly for his ship.  
  
"Hey!" Trance whined softly. "What about our deal?"  
  
Mann stopped and looked at Trance, a condescending expression on his face. "You actually thought I'd stick to that deal? That's so… cute."  
  
What? What just happened here? That wasn't very nice. Not at all. "Well, I still think you are," she told him. When he scoffed and started back into his ship with the box still in his pocket, Trance called sweetly after him, "…Unless you want me to tell Rex that you cheated me. …You wouldn't like that, would you?" Her voice was dripping with manipulative syrup by the time she had finished her threat.  
  
The icky little man cringed and turned back, tossing the box to her. "Very well," he muttered angrily, and then rushed deeper inside the ship.  
  
"Thanks!" Trance chimed happily, as she tucked the box into her own pocket. "Bye!"  
  
She grinned and pretended not to notice Tyr standing in the shadows. …Oh well, even if he had seen the scene with Mann, there was nothing to worry about. Not from where she was standing, anyway.  
  
Tyr was left to watch as the annoying merchant's ship departed from the docking bay. Only moments after the broken down piece of junk had gotten reacquainted with the cold void of space, Dylan's voice came over the comm. line, "Tyr, report to Command immediately. We have a problem."  
  
* * *  
  
Rommie turned toward the doors as the Nietzchean arrived. "What's going on?" he asked, already on his way to his post.  
  
"We just received a distress call from the governments on Emihca and Naseva III," Rommie told him quickly, "And it seems that pirates from the two worlds have been raiding the borders."  
  
"Both worlds are accusing the other of instigating the conflict," Dylan said.  
  
"They want Dylan to mediate, so it looks like the vacation's off," Beka finished from her seat in the slip-chair.  
  
Tyr growled from deep in his throat and looked up from his post. "And what of our bothersome …friend?"  
  
Andromeda's hologram fizzed into being to the right of Dylan. "Captain Robert Mann's …ship… has entered slipstream." There was a slight pause. "He is gone." If the others hadn't known better, they might have thought they'd heard a hint of relief and gladness in her voice… but they knew better. …Or did they?  
  
"Good. Beka, let's go," Dylan ordered.  
  
Beka made a face, then looked determined and entered the stream, piloting a bit more recklessly than usual to alleviate the frustration she still felt from being around Mann.  
  
"Ugh, Harper to Command," his voice echoed through the large room, not lacking in sarcasm. "What the heck is going on up there? Excuse me for putting a damper on your fun, Boss, but the way YOU'RE driving, it almost seems like a better idea to have Trance take over for a while!" Harper continued, not bothering to hide the bitterness or annoyance in his voice. "So take a hint for a change and spare the rest of us from loosing our lunch!" Then a short, quick beeping sound told them that he'd closed the channel and left them in shock.  
  
Dylan and Rommie exchanged glances and Beka rolled her eyes in an amazed sort of way and let out an irritated sigh. That engineer was beginning to get on everyone's nerves…  
  
Trance seemed to appear out of nowhere and looked curiously around. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To attempt another one of Captain Hunt's pointless diplomatic endeavors," Tyr answered easily with a touch of distain.  
  
"You of all people should understand that it is far from pointless," Dylan told him.  
  
"Oh?" Tyr looked very unconvinced. "Neither of the worlds in question are interested in joining your little Commonwealth. …In fact, they have both made it quite clear that they believe rebuilding the fallen empire is a mistake. What can be gained by this?" He paused a moment, then finished in a firm, low voice, "Nothing."  
  
"Tyr, what if we end up helping these people? What if Emihca and Naseva III finally understand how important and strong the Commonwealth will be? I think that would be reward enough," Hunt replied.  
  
"That is hardly likely," the Nietzchean spat.  
  
Trance didn't like these little power struggles much. …They were always a waste of time… "But there's still a chance," she said suddenly. "And as long as there's a chance, we should do everything we can to make it happen."  
  
Tyr's attention was brought back to the purple girl just as quickly…and he almost scowled at her. "So be it."  
  
"No vacation!" Beka added in an almost whiny voice as she continued to pilot through the Slip Stream.  
  
"Oh…" Trance just shrugged. "Oh well. First things first."  
  
Rommie watched her in amazement. …She'd expected the girl to be more disappointed. The vacation was, after all, Trance's idea…but Beka seemed more upset about not going than she did.  
  
"Hmm…Emihca has some nice pretty soil," Trance thought out loud. "Maybe I can get some Eris Mulch for the Hydroponics Garden while we're there…"  
  
* * *  
  
Beka climbed out of the Maru and looked around with obvious caution at the scene unfolding before her. Five armed guards awaited them, ready to escort them to the neutral ground where the meeting would take place. Once she was sure it was safe, the First Officer motioned for the other three to come out as well.  
  
Dylan and Tyr blinked as they stepped out into the bright sunlight of the twin stars at the center of this system. Eris, the moon of the third planet, was titled toward both suns…had they looked up, they would have seen one of the glowing orbs in the north…and one a bit farther to the east. …But they had other things on their minds.  
  
Trance exited last and didn't seem to be affected by the higher level of light like the others were. She simply smiled at the pretty moon's capital city and came to a quick stop beside Beka to wait.  
  
The guards stepped forward at that moment, attempting to salute Dylan Hunt in the ancient High Guard manner.  
  
Dylan nodded, smiling at their attempts, and returned the gesture with grace.  
  
"We are to escort you to the neutral ground and the Meeting of Worlds, Captain Hunt. The rest of your people are free to explore our city at their leisure."  
  
Tyr's massive form came to stand to the right and slightly behind his Captain. "I will accompany Captain Hunt."  
  
The guards didn't dare object. …Tyr was armed to the teeth.  
  
Trance watched all of this with little interest at all. …In fact, she was bored. "Beka, you said something about the Maru needing a few new parts?" she reminded her, nudging Beka with her words toward their own secret goal.  
  
Beka nodded, then turned to the guards. "Which way is the bazaar?"  
  
"Straight down this street, then right at the corner, ma'am. You can't miss it," he answered, pointing her in the right direction.  
  
She nodded, and then motioned for Trance to follow. "Alright, Trance, Good Luck Charm, let's go get some bargains for those parts!"  
  
Trance grinned, glad that Beka wanted her to come along, and swiftly followed. "Okay, Beka, where to first?" she asked while they were still with in hearing range of the others.  
  
"The Docks."  
  
"Right. Of course," Trance agreed, nodding. Okay, so they would go to the docks. Then what? Rumors. Listen for rumors…Watch for pirates …But Beka and some creepy looking merchants interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Hello, ladies. Can I interest you in some jewelry, perhaps? …Or some fine clothes?" a seller called to them.  
  
Only Trance noticed the instantaneous quirk of Beka's eyebrows before she started over to talk to the man, smiling in a very uncharacteristic way. "We might be interested. What's the price on this piece, here?" she asked, indicating an exotic necklace.  
  
"Ooooh. That, lovely lady, is priced at 10000 thrones."  
  
"10000 thrones for this?" Beka repeated. "What's so great about it?"  
  
"Why! That jewel in the pendant is from the Grasic Mines on Emihca. …They've been very tough to get to recently," the man told her, and then noticed that Trance was purple. "Woah."  
  
Beak ignored that last part and Trance just giggled and smiled as sweetly as possible before turning away to watch the people walk by with crates and barrels and carts of things to sell…  
  
"Oh? …And why would that be?" Beka asked, drawing his attention back to her.  
  
The merchant took on a more flustered manner then. "Well, lady, there have been some…unusual occurrences on the route most people take to get there. …But I, myself, have my very own secret way to reach my destination. …Granted, it takes twice the amount of time, but at least I get there alive."  
  
Beka was intrigued and about to ask another question, when Trance suddenly exclaimed, "Oooo! Super Thermal Regenerative Tri-Band nano-bots!" As she raced away into the crowd, Trance called back to Beka, "I'll be back laters! …I've GOT to go get some of those! Bye!"  
  
"Trance!" Beka yelled back, about to run after her… but she couldn't. That merchant knew something that Beka wanted to know. …Needed to know. …Trance would just have to take care of herself for once. That's how it had to be. …Dylan would understand. It hadn't been her fault, after all. …Had it?  
  
* * *  
  
"Those foul people have been attacking merchant ships attempting to approach our space! MERCHANT ships, Captain Hunt! …And all they were carrying were harmless gadgets that we use to rid our atmosphere of toxins and debris!" First Minister J'Ral exclaimed, straining his voice to high volumes as he spoke.  
  
Dylan Hunt was about to respond, but stopped when the representative from Naseva III, Senator Terk, shot back, "What do you expect when your military commandeers ships carting medical supplies to our colony on Lula Trisis? We have needs as well, and my government has never publicly supported the attacks on your vessels! But YOU are the ones keeping MEDICAL supplies from innocents. Not us!"  
  
Tyr looked on with amusement and growing frustration as Captain Hunt tried to get a word in and failed.  
  
"They are not in danger of dieing and maybe if your people were not so hard- headed, this would never have begun!"  
  
"Don't start pointing fingers at us, J'Ral! Your lack of better arguments proves that you know you are the ones to blame." Terk's voice lowered to a dangerous tone, "You're just too afraid to admit it!"  
  
The Captain shook his head at them, but went unnoticed until he shouted, "Stop this at once!"  
  
Good. The arguing immediately ceased and the two representatives looked at him, astounded. But at least they were quiet.  
  
Hunt could see how close these two were to war. …Dangerously close. Another war would prove costly and could only result in the further loss of life. …Although these two yelled and maintained a prideful distance from each other, it was clear that neither world REALLY wanted to fight. They just needed a good excuse not to.  
  
As Dylan began to explain why the two parties should—and could—settle this peacefully, one of the guards knocked on the closed doors that led to the Meeting of Worlds.  
  
"Come in," J'Ral and Terk said at once, then glared at each other.  
  
The muscular guard stepped inside with little hesitation and marched straight up to Tyr. "Sir, we have received a message for you. …It's marked urgent."  
  
Dylan nodded that Tyr could go and take the call, then waited for the guard and his Nietzchean officer to leave the room before turning back and watching with patient exasperation as the two diplomats began to argue once again. A sigh escaped his lips as he realized this was going to be a long, long day.  
  
* * *  
  
The guard led the cautious Tyr into the hall and gave him directions to the nearest computer interface and explained quickly how to access the message.  
  
The Nietzchean grunted once he was in a more secluded and secretive place and leaned over a computer console. Five, seven, alpha, blue, six, charm, he entered the codes into the computer database and waited, glancing around the room just to be sure that he actually was alone. "Computer, seal the door," he ordered softly.  
  
A low hum emanated from the computer as it processed his request, and a moment later the door closed tightly and a shadow-veiled person's image appeared on the screen. "Tyr," the choked voice began. "I am glad to see you …alive."  
  
Tyr stared down at the screen, not showing his interest in any way. Who was that person…and what was going on here? "Alive?" he repeated.  
  
"I was afraid that I was going to be too late…" the voice continued, then paused, glancing around nervously. "They are attempting to locate me," desperation entered the coarse voice. "Tyr, be wary. Trust no one. …There is an insider who, with the help of outside forces, shall try to eliminate you." The words were rushed and garbled…and the sentences ran together and overlapped slightly. "I am telling you this because I am indebted to you many times over. …Stay alive. Leave the Andromeda before its too late," the voice urged.  
  
If Tyr was surprised, he did a good job of not showing it. "Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Can you afford not to?" was the hasty and tense reply.  
  
The Nietzchean considered that, then couldn't keep from asking, "But why me? Why are they so set upon killing me?"  
  
"The old High Guard fossil. …They are against you because of him. Tyr, I urge you to get out of there while you still can! There's not time—"  
  
"Who are you so afraid of, old one?"  
  
"The Dragons – now go! Leave and escape unharmed while it is still possible!"  
  
"I cannot," Tyr answered quietly, remembering the Drago Musevini's remains.  
  
"Time is growing short. …I must go before I'm discovered. Take heed my friend, and avoid the Glandon Dust Cloud at all costs. …Although the threat comes from within, it will be more powerful there… Fare well."  
  
And the screen darkened, leaving Tyr in complete and utter shock. He continued to stare at the blank panel, going over and over what had passed between them. For some reason, thoughts of the purple one and her strange interaction with the merchant aboard the Andromeda kept springing to mind. …He could not shake the feeling of dread. That message had been too unusual …and Tyr was reluctant to ignore it.  
  
Even though he found that many questions he still held were unanswered, he eventually decided that the risk was too great to overlook. The time had come for him to defend himself…and to protect the remains of the long-dead Nietzchean. Even if it meant making an enemy of Captain Hunt and the Andromeda…They were still oblivious to its existence, and therefore, it would not be difficult to shield. The remains were more important to him even than his own life, and he was not about to allow the Dragons to deprive him of their power.  
  
* * *  
  
It didn't look good. …And Dylan was the first to admit that to his crew after regrouping on the Andromeda five hours later, "…They just kept accusing each other of everything from interfering with the latest election on Emihca, to spying, to with-holding supplies, but whether or not there is any truth to those claims remains unclear."  
  
Beka didn't look surprised at all. "From what information I gathered, I'd have to say that's pretty much all true. After Trance ran off, I did a little checking… and it looks like trouble has been brewing between them for decades. …About fifty years ago, the public was inadvertently told of secret government agents sent undercover to, quote, 'monitor the population and warn against attack,' unquote."  
  
"Espionage," Tyr added quietly.  
  
"Exactly. Its been going on for years. And to top that off, they're also having drug running problems. Naseva III has drugs they want to sell…and Emihca out-lawed them, so there's another big knot to comb out," Beka made a face, "And Dylan, it looks like they've also got a very active black market geared for weapons."  
  
Rommie added to the conversation in a military tone, "I've been listening in to the communiqués and from what I can tell, Beka is correct."  
  
"Alright. …Then why are we still here?" Beka asked pointedly.  
  
"Yes, Captain Hunt, I too am …amazed that you would still want to have anything to do with these people," Tyr stated with a certain amount of suspicion.  
  
"Naseva III and Emihca still occupy valuable strategic points on our borders," Rommie was quick to remind them.  
  
"And now they seem more willing to talk," Dylan added, looking the three other officers in the eyes. "But something must be done about the pirates. The governments are profiting from them. …Any suggestions?"  
  
Tyr and Beka were silent, so the android spoke up once again, "Actually, sir, there is one point where the pirates could be confronted and beaten with relative ease: the Glandon Dust Cloud, a central location on a high percentage of their major trade routes."  
  
Dylan nodded, smiling a bit. "Good work, Rommie. Beka, lay in a course… Tyr, inform the governments that we will be withdrawing from their moon…and that we will return shortly. Give no explanation—"  
  
"Captain, the Cluster is a trap of some sort," Tyr announced in a very calm, sure voice. "…And perhaps the 'little girl' is to blame."  
  
Beka stopped in her tracks on her way to the slip-chair to turn and scoff at Tyr. "Trance? …Tyr, I thought Nietzcheans were supposed to be superior to humans. …And yet, you can stand there and make a complete fool of yourself!"  
  
"Beka," Hunt warned, then focusing on Tyr. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I was contacted by …an old friend of mine. They spoke of an insider."  
  
Now it was Rommie's turn to sneer. "Tyr, if there was an insider on board, don't you think I would be the first to know?"  
  
"I agree. …I can't see Trance as a threat," Dylan said, looking at Tyr with pity for being so paranoid.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," Everyone on Command winced when they heard Harper's voice, "but could anyone up there explain why I had to make Rommie's little minions move some 39 jumbo crates of…whatever the heck this stuff is…away from the hyperdrive coil shaft? No? Well, the point of this little conversation, kiddies, is that Uncle Harper has enough to do without—"  
  
"Mr. Harper," Dylan cut it, plainly trying to control his annoyance. "Get to the point."  
  
"I was just coming to that. …Due to the volatile nature of these… whatever- they-are, the crates could have easily exploded when in such close proximity to the coil…and that would be –oh how shall I say this— KABOOM!" Harper explained with his usual humor. "Whom ever left these crates here needs to have their heads examined!"  
  
Tyr maintained a look of clear disgust, and Beka, Dylan, and Rommie exchanged doubting glances. Maybe Tyr was right…  
  
"You know, I really don't understand what they were doing there in the first place, but hey –you feel free to leave anything where ever you want," Harper continued sarcastically, but with added annoyance. "Its your ship, after all. No need to pay attention to the man behind the curtain!" That familiar bleep signaled that the frustrated engineer had cut the comm. link again.  
  
"That coil shaft is very vulnerable at the moment…due to repairs," Rommie said, looking to Dylan.  
  
Beka added hesitantly, "I think …Trance said something about unloading her cargo."  
  
Tyr growled and stared at Hunt in an almost challenging way. "What of the girl, now? …Even she is not so dense that she would do something so foolish."  
  
"Tyr, we have no proof of that. …And Trance…may not have known what she was doing." Dylan was trying to defend the purple girl…and he expected some sort of come back from Tyr…but he never expected what was about to be said.  
  
"It seems that a strange order was placed for micron-hypobow power packs," Tyr slowly added. The way the shadows fell across his features at that instant made him look more menacing and confident than even he usually did. "I discovered that in the secret message laced into the communiqué from my old friend. …He sent it for a reason."  
  
"Tyr, I'm only going to ask this once. What is a micron-hypobow?" Dylan asked, puzzling about how this subject related to Trance.  
  
Rommie, too, seemed confused and looked to the Nietzchean for answers.  
  
When Tyr simply clamped his mouth shut and did not speak, Beka regretfully mentioned, "It's a little-known projectile weapon developed during your deep sleep. …It's so difficult to master that only assassins, like our resident Nietzchean, use them."  
  
"Still…in a quadrant like this, anyone could be using one of those things," Dylan said, thinking out loud. Determined not to let this new information make his decisions for him, Hunt motioned for Beka to take up her position as pilot…and she quickly nodded and obeyed.  
  
"Not likely. The one planet where they were manufactured was destroyed…and none have been produced for at least thirty years," the Nietzchean told Hunt in a low voice. "And as far as I know, I own the only operational one left."  
  
There it was. …The connection Dylan had wondered about. But how could Trance…No, why would she be interested in such things? He had always thought of the girl as a child. …A peaceful, kind-hearted person. But if Tyr was right…  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Trance swiftly scrambled through the Andromeda, her tail swaying around as if it had a mind of its own. …Where were those crates? She could remember leaving them right there. …So now they were gone…and she had to track them down.  
  
As she bent to look at the ground where she had stacked the crates, Trance hoped to find a clue… anything that would explain where those boxes had disappeared to.  
  
Oooo! What was that? The Purple One smiled to herself as she plucked a hair from the floor. It shined blonde in the dim light. …Hmmm… It was Harper. …He had moved them. …Okay, if you were Harper –and you were really grouchy- what would you do with a bunch of boxes you'd found?  
  
Ouch. …No good. …Thinking like Harper hurts –and it's scary. Okay, ummm… time to try something else. …On the Andromeda, most of the cargo goes where? …In the cargo bays. …So…maybe its there?  
  
Gemini giggled at her good reasoning skills and proudly stepped into the cargo bay moments later.  
  
Yay! They were all there… stacked neatly against the wall. "I was worried about you guys, you know," Trance whispered to them as she counted the boxes. "You really shouldn't walk off like that on your own, you know. …That wasn't nice at all."  
  
Her happy moment was interrupted by a disturbed and troubled Captain's voice over the comm., "Trance, report to Command. Immediately."  
  
She just shrugged, undaunted by her captain's distress, and marched up to Command Deck.  
  
The tension was thick in the air when she arrived, Trance noticed with an apprehensive look. Dylan, Beka, Rommie, and Tyr were the only ones present. …Hmm… Not really all that surprising. …Harper probably still had a lot of work to do and Rev…well, he was most likely meditating or something like that. …But the strange feeling in the atmosphere of Command kept coming back to mind and a myriad of possible outcomes weighed upon her. "Umm…You wanted to speak to me, Dylan?"  
  
Just as the Captain opened his mouth to speak, the ship shuddered violently. "Dylan," the Andromeda informed him, "We are under attack."  
  
* * *  
  
Tyr leaned over his station, rapidly punching buttons to bring up new displays on the screens… "More missiles approaching!"  
  
"Rommie, on screen!" Dylan ordered. He preferred to see whom he was up against.  
  
Trance stumbled to her post and hung on when another missile hit its mark and shook the ship. Seconds later, the large oval viewer in Command revealed two ships entering the Glandon Dust Cloud and exchanging fire as well as throwing it in Andromeda's direction.  
  
"Captain," the Andromeda announced, "They are registered with both of the volatile planets."  
  
"Open a channel."  
  
"Captain Hunt, what are you doing?" Tyr wondered angrily. "Attack! Don't waste your words on them!"  
  
"No!" Trance pleaded urgently.  
  
"Channel open."  
  
"Pirate ships," he began, ignoring both of his officers. "This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Commonwealth. Stand down. …I repeat, hold your fire. Your respective governments have entered peace talks!"  
  
Trance beamed triumphantly, grinning at Tyr when Dylan didn't listen to the Nietzchean.  
  
Tyr just stared at the main viewer as the image was split in half and the ships' pictures were replaced by the images of the commanders of the attacking vessels, ignoring Trance entirely.  
  
"Captain Hunt? …You can't mean that bleeding heart goodie goodie from the past!" mocked one of the pirate commanders in reply.  
  
Rommie tensed up immediately, but after receiving a warning glance from Dylan, she reluctantly backed off and kept quiet.  
  
"Hold your fire," Dylan repeated again. "I'm sure that the peaceful negotiations will lead to a better life for you and your people."  
  
"Ha! That'll be the day," came the sharp retort from the other bandit ship.  
  
Three more missiles rocked the Andromeda, and Hunt lost his patience. "This is insane! Tyr, prepare to return fire."  
  
"Finally," he muttered, already working on it.  
  
"Dylan! …How can you do that?" Trance asked uncertainly. "They can't hurt us that badly! …And… they don't understand…"  
  
She was cut short by Dylan's quick response, "We can't sit here and take this either. Trust me, Trance. I don't want to fire on them, but—"  
  
"This is going to be a really big mistake," she said quietly, looking away.  
  
Dylan started to get pensive, wondering why she was so concerned about this. …Sure, she was Trance…and Trance didn't like things like this. …But something told him it went deeper than that…  
  
"Welcome to the ambush," Tyr snarled. "The valiant Andromeda brought down by two pathetic ships…"  
  
"Dylan, another ship is approaching…" Andromeda declared with an allusion of distain. "It's Robert Mann's vessel."  
  
"Tyr, fire—"  
  
Trance tapped into the comm. line and locked the computer out with one quick motion. "Umm…pirate people thingies? …I just thought you might like to know something. …We're surrendering."  
  
Dylan's head whirled around to the right to look at her in shock. "Trance?!"  
  
Tyr leapt into action, his suspicions confirmed. His hands were already reaching for her throat. "Traitor!"  
  
Trance shrank back a step or two, but would not retreat farther than that.  
  
"Tyr!" Dylan yelled like he was shouting at a disobedient puppy.  
  
Another dangerous and threatening growl rumbled from him, but he slowly backed off and resumed his post, ready to grab his force lance and shoot the purple rat if she tried anything.  
  
Trance quickly went back to her station. "There's just one little bitty problem," she told the merchant ships.  
  
"And what is that?" the second commander growled.  
  
"Well, if I surrender…and you still have your weapons all powered up, who's to say you won't shoot at me?" Trance asked sweetly, and then grew gravely serious. "If you powered down your weapons, I would surrender. …But otherwise, …well… I'd sorta be forced to blow you out of the sky… And I really don't want to do that. It wouldn't be nice."  
  
"You're insane!" they shot back.  
  
"But if I have to destroy you, I can't give you what you want."  
  
"You have no idea what we want, purple one," the first pirate said mockingly.  
  
Trance grinned and nodded with certainty. "Oh, I think I do …Maybe thirty- two crates of Super Thermal Regenerative Tri-Band nano-bots and other neat medical stuff for one of you…and a bio-track generator to help clean up the atmosphere of the other one's home world. …How does that sound?"  
  
Dylan just stared at Trance through all of that, too stunned to interfere. …That was exactly what each government was hoarding from the other. …But wait. …There was one little problem with Trance's plan… "Trance, we don't have the generator."  
  
Trance got this big goofy smile on her face. "Yes we do. …I traded Mr. Mann for it when he needed the 207400 Super Copper-lined Titanium Copfyspanner earlier."  
  
Beka had been having a very hard time keeping from laughing for several minutes… And finally, she couldn't contain herself any longer and a little snicker escaped.  
  
The pirates looked at each other for a moment through their own communications link, as if considering their options silently.  
  
After a split second, one of the pirates turned back to the Andromeda and nodded curtly. "Very well. We will agree to take our weapons off line if you will surrender what we need immediately. " He must have felt like he was being too soft in front of his crew, so his features hardened and he added in a menacing tone, "And no double crossing us. …No funny business. At the first sign of disobedience, we'll not hesitate to destroy you."  
  
Andromeda severed the link as the pirates powered down their weapons and Tyr muttered with mockery, "Destroying the supplies as well."  
  
"Well, now that the pirates will be out of the way, maybe the two governments will have to start talking," Beka realized, sending a Valentine smile to Dylan.  
  
"What about that …Mann?" a confused Tyr reminded them. "Isn't he supposed to be far, far from here by now?"  
  
Trance giggled. "Well, actually, I asked him to meet us here after picking up a supply of Sparky Cola."  
  
Rommie frowned at her. That soda pop wasn't good for the organics. "I thought you didn't drink Sparky Cola."  
  
"I don't," she said simply, grinning purply. "But Harper does. …And he ran out about a week ago. I've been trying to get some ever since."  
  
"So that's why he's been so irritable lately," Beka said, shaking her head and grinning at Trance.  
  
Dylan chuckled and turned to Rommie, "Contact Mann and give him permission to dock. …Trance? Would you like to take care of this?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" she answered with a big smile that lit up her face and skipped toward the exit. But she paused by Tyr and casually mentioned, "Oh…and I found some power packs for your little bow thingie. …But I don't know why you hold on to that icky thing… You really should learn to trust people more." She paused her sweet little speech long enough to get into the doorway before adding, "You'll have to wait for the packs, though. …I'm afraid I lost them after someone moved my crates…But I'll find them eventually."  
  
Once she had gone, Dylan playfully accused, "We should never have suspected someone like Trance of trying to kill us. See what 'good old paranoia' got you this time?"  
  
Tyr was unshaken. "Perhaps the better question would be if Trance arranged this whole situation for the sole purpose of getting Harper some cans of sugar water." 


End file.
